


Make Our Marks

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait





	Make Our Marks

“Do all witches get them?”

“Get what? Stop that!” Hermione lightheartedly swatted Draco’s hand away.

“These, these…scars on your belly here,” gently he indicated.

“Most do, and not just witches, but Muggles as well. They’re stretch marks. They’re caused by the rapid weight gain when a woman is pregnant.”

“Or eats as much as a pregnant woman!” This time she actually slapped at his head nestled beneath her chin. For a moment the pair play-fought, quietly chuckling to each other while lying in bed on a Saturday morning. The passing clouds beyond the bedroom window dimmed then brightened the room sporadically, enhancing then obscuring the dust motes floating about as fickle as fairies.

“She doesn’t have them,” he whispered after settling back down against her breast. “I don’t think Scorpius is underfed or malnourished because of it. Do you?” Hermione sighed and he felt her heart rate increase for a beat or two.

“Of course not, darling. Not all women get stretch marks when they have a baby. Perhaps she took precautions to avoid them.”

“More likely she magicked them away, or glamoured them,” he mused, his fingers lightly following the darker skin’s path leading from her pelvis to her belly button. Hermione twitched a bit, but did not give into the tickling sensation, as he’d hoped. “I rather like them, the scars. They make you softer, somehow; more feminine.”

“He thinks they’re a sign of a real woman,” Hermione sighed again, her fingers raking forward through Draco’s mussed hair.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, indignation evident. “He said that to you?” The hand that was exploring her abdomen ceased, his fingers curling inward.

“Uh huh,” she murmured, brushing the fringe aside to see his eyes clearly. They were beautifully coloured, like a storm most days, but now seemed darker with annoyance. “When I was pregnant with Rose. I wasn’t surprised, or even offended by it. It was probably something he’d overheard as a child, Arthur to Molly, when they thought they were alone. With as many siblings as Ron has, I would be more surprised if his mother didn’t have any stretch marks.”

“I don’t like him talking about you like that,” Draco sulked, returning to her breast, his fingers flexing once before continuing in their previous pattern. Closing his eyes, he whispered, “I like to think of you as just mine; no man having ever loved you before.”

Again he felt her heart beat irregularly for a second.

“I like to…pretend…that those are my scars on your belly, that we…made them. Together.”

Hermione’s left hand reached up to pull his fingers from her softened belly, entwining with his right. The simple gold ring caught the light for a moment, a band of lighter skin peeking out from either side like a fresh beginning.

“Darling, we’ll make our own marks.”


End file.
